


Promessas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas não podiam prometer permanecer juntas contra todos os obstáculos.





	Promessas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009775) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #092 - promise (promessa).

Elas não podiam prometer permanecer juntas contra todos os obstáculos, lutar contra um sistema injusto em nome de seu amor, Sam e Janet sabiam disso. Suas carreiras significavam demais para ambas, não era uma opção, não realmente. Suas promessas uma para a outra tinham uma natureza diferente, a promessa de voltar a salvo, promessa de ter cuidado, promessa de não assumir riscos desnecessários, promessa de se amarem não importando o que acontecesse. Novas promessas todos os dias, algumas mantidas, algumas quebradas. Não era o bastante, jamais seria o bastante, mas era o que tinham, tudo o que podiam arriscar ter.


End file.
